Lost Daughter
by Positronic Error
Summary: The Borg Queen kidnaps Data's daughter, Lal, and uses her against Data. It is either Lal survives but Data and the rest of the Federation die, and the whole system overcome as Borg, or Data does anything to save Lal and keep the Federation safe, even if it means the ultimate sacrifice.


Lost Daughter

By Positronic Error

I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Angels by The xx

Lal was sitting at her father's desk in their quarters. They had just move to this new ship, the Enterprise E. In Lal's opinion, she liked the D better.

She was working on a drawing for her father. She began to practice art a little while back, and she grew better and better at it. Not quite her father's level, but close. The unfinished drawing began to depict an image of Lal and her father back at a creek at the crashsite of the Enterprise. They were sitting on a log, backs towards the viewer, and holding hands. Lal thought it would be a lovely image, also just in time for Father's Day. Her father would be so proud of how hard Lal works and how much she has been learning about humanity. She is adjusting rather well.

As she finished up the finishing touches to the black and white work of art, she carefully folded it up and put it in her Pierce The Veil sweater. She was beginning to grow attached to rock and alternative bands from back on Earth, and Pierce The Veil was one of her favorites. Sometimes Lal would go to her favorite band concerts in the holodeck with her father. Her father seemed to enjoy the time, especially with his emotion chip.

He could feel love for her. Lal knew this time would eventually come. She was very happy about it when her father presented it to her. She got to see her father smile. It was something, deep down, she longed to see.

The doors whoosed open and in walked Data. He had a smile on his face. His smile caused Lal to smile as well.

"Hello, Lal." He wrapped his arms around his daughter. Lal likes it when her father hugs her, it gives her warmth and love that not even anyone else could give.

"Hi, father. How was work?" Lal asked happily.

"It is going satisfactory. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I am going to be active on duty for quite some time, so I just wanted to let you know." Lal looked down. She wanted to spend some time with her father. Even a little bit would be fine with her.

"Lal? Is something wrong?" He cocks his head a little. He hopes that he didn't bring her any distress.

"I was just wanting to spend some time with you at Guinan's. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." She sighs.

"I am sorry, Lal." He holds Lal's hands with his own. "When I am off duty, we will then. In the meantime, would you like to acompany Dr Crusher in Sickbay? She might be in need of assistance."

"I forgive you, Father. Thank you for at least seeing me, before you go back. I will go to Sickbay."

"I hope you have a good time, Lal. I love you." Lal never heard Data say this before. She was about to speak out something literal about it, but realized that there are many different meanings to it. One is romance, the other is for family.

"I will. I love you too, Father." Data gives Lal one last smile before leaving the room. Lal takes off her PTV sweater with the drawing still in it, and changes into her formal uniform, then she goes to Sickbay.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Lal." Dr Crusher says. They had both finished orgainizing PADDS and aiding the small issues with patients in Sickbay. What was odd is that it was all focused on overheating.

"You're welcome, Doctor." She sits down on an empty biobed next to a sweating Dr Crusher.

"Crusher to Bridge," Dr Crusher taps her combadge. "Bridge here." Worf says.

"Is there anything that can be done about this heat?"

"There have been reports around the ship about some strange heat issues. We have no idea where it could be coming from, or what the problem is." Lieutanant Hawk explains. **(A/N: I think he looked trippy as a Borg. He cool. When he was a borg he looked like something out of the hellish episodes of The Twilight Zone. He belongs in this story.)**

"After the incident we had with the Borg an hour ago, especially with the time warp, and what we had to deal with on Earth, I was wondering if Cochrane's daughter had anything to do with this, but she is back on Earth for right now with Riker and Troi." Captain Picard explained.

"This is just confusing," Dr Crusher says.

"We will continue searching for more information, Beverly. I'll keep you advised."

"Thank you, Captain. Crusher out." She ended the communication.

"Lal, we have no idea what is going on, but there will be a solution." Lal nods her head in understanding. Then Lal begins to sense something, but she doesn't know how to explain it.

"Doctor, something seems strange. I just don't know how to describe it." She says.

"Does it involve you, Lal?"

"No. I just sense something." Back on the bridge, Captain Picard feels the same way, exactly what Lal said.

Lal walks a few corners with Dr Crusher following. They arrive at a door.

"I don't think anything is wrong." This is what Dr Crusher says to Lal, and what Data says to Captain Picard."

"This temperature is what the Borg survive to." Lal points out. As if on cue, the door begins to be punched at. Dr Crusher yells an obcenity and tells Lal to follow her. Thankfully, Sickbay was empty at this time, so it was just them. They ran out of Sickbay to the corridors leading to the bridge.

Data began to feel as if something was off with his daughter. He sensed that she was in fear. He asked Picard to leave the bridge. After the Captain gave the okay, he dashed down the corridors to Sickbay. He found that it was empty.

Lal turned a corner and ran straight into a metal figure. She ran into an assimilated Romulan. She screamed. Dr Crusher screamed too and tried to grab Lal, but another Borg punched her and knocked her out. Lal tried to scream but her voice was muffled. She tried to use her strength but the Borg drone overpowered her. The drone hit a button, and he beamed away, with Lal too.

Data heard Dr Crusher and Lal screaming, and ran as fast as he could. He heard the ship announced that the Borg were on, and he turned a corner to see Dr Crusher lying on the floor and a Borg drone with Lal beaming away.

Data sank to the floor. He didn't bother to turn off his chip. Tears began to flow down his face. He couldn't breathe. He shook all over, and began to sob. He screamed and punched the floor. He called out Lal's name but got no response. A single drone walked behind Data quietly and forced Data up. Data grabbed the drone and threw it to the floor. He kicked it and shouted obcenities at it and picked it up only to snap its neck. He threw the remains of it on the floor. He was in anger now. He will kill the Borg Queen to get his daughter back. Even if it kills him.

The rest of the crew walked to them and helped Dr Crusher. The other half told Data that the Borg were gone. "I want to fight. I don't care what Starfleet says. Wherever their ship is, I want to find my daughter. I won't lose her this time." Data says angrily.


End file.
